The Return of the Titans
by saltwater10
Summary: A story about a daughter of Poseidon who is about to face the kraken when someone turns up to help. Sorry I am really bad at summaries, this is my first story so some constructive criticism would be nice! please r&r xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! this is a little preview of a story I am going to write so should I continue? This is my first fanfic so please some constructive criticism :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson story lines/plots/characters**

**Lily's POV:**

I didn't care about being strong anymore. I didn't care about being the hero I had trained so hard to be. As I faced the Kraken I lost all hope for my future, for a normal life. I knew I couldn't fight this monster alone. I prayed to every god I could think of to send me help. I guess someone heard because out of the shadows strode 'the one and only' Nico di Angelo. Great. Now I had two problems to deal with – one a terrifying monster, and the other my ex - er - friend.

**Please r&r **

**Love you all :) **

**Saltwater10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson story lines/plots/characters**

**Still Lily's POV:**

I backed away slowly from the monster, not taking my eyes off of it just in case it attacked. The ground was uneven and slippery from the tarmac covered ice. I stumbled and fell backwards onto various pieces of my broken boat which the kraken had kindly torn apart for me a few minutes before in the icy water of Norway. That wasn't the problem; you see I am Lily – the daughter of Poseidon, so the water bit didn't faze me. However the small island sized monster did. I scrambled over the wreckage and into the shadows where the sleeping Nico lay.

'Nico, wake up, I need you!'

'Five more minutes….' Nico said in a slurred tone.

'No. you will not have five more minutes, we could be dead in five more minutes!' I shouted at him, when there was no response I lifted my hand above my head and swung it down onto his right cheek smacking him in the face. I know it sounds mean, but it was either that or get killed by a giant squid so I thought he would prefer the first option. Well, it certainly got his attention.

'What the-'

I cut him off, 'we are about to be killed by a giant squid, so I'm sorry if that hurt but GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME!' I screamed at him at the top of my voice. He looked shocked but got onto his feet all the same. One glance at each other and we knew what to do. We had fought many times together and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Nico went in for the attack while I ran in front of the monster and created a gigantic wave to block its line of sight towards him. However Nico did something rather unexpected and potentially dangerous – he stabbed the kraken in the tentacle and then darted back towards where he first arrived.

'Nico what are you doing?' I screamed above all of the noise. The kraken started to swing and advance on Nico, but he was too fast. He swerved back and forth, side to side until he reached a black backpack which lay on the ground. He unzipped the top and shouted over to me:

'Close your eyes!' the noise stopped.

I did as I was told, and a few seconds later the noise had stopped and I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

'You can open your eyes now.' I opened my eyes to see Nico standing about a foot away from me; his messy black hair blown in front of his obsidian eyes. I think I stared for a second too long because he said:

'Lily?'

'Oh – er, what did you do?'

'I turned it to stone, as you can see, with medusas head. Percy lent it to me as he said I might need it.'

'Oh, well thanks.' We stood there in an awkward silence before he said,

'Soooo…' I replied with:

'Soooo…'

**I would really appreciate some reviews to improve :) xx**

**saltwater10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson story lines/plots/characters**

**(Again - still Lily's POV)**

You know when people say: 'the awkward moment when…blahblahblah' and it isn't even that awkward? Yeah, well this was about that awkward times one hundred. So basically it was the extremely awkward moment when you fight a monster with old best friend who just so happens to be the boy you used to like and he used to like you back but wouldn't say anything because he was afraid you didn't like him. Then you got into a massive fight using your 'demi-god powers' and almost kill each other and haven't spoken in around two years. As you can imagine, it was very awkward.

'Hi, how are you?' I asked him.

'OK thanks, been up to much recently?

'No, you?'

'Nah.'

Wow. This was uncomfortable.

'Okay, I am really sorry about what happened; please can we just put it behind us and be friends again?' I blurted out.

'You really expect me to put that all aside and be your friend again? How can I after you almost drown me?'

'You sent an army of dead people at me! What was I supposed to do?' I started shouting as he turned away. 'FINE, RUN AWAY! HOLDING GRUDGES IS YOUR FATAL FLOOR YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO FACE IT.' He faced me again with a sad look in his eyes. 'I'm sorry Nico.' I said in a quiet voice, 'I didn't mean to hurt you'.

'It's OK; I haven't been the nicest person to be around either, friends?'

'Friends.' I confirmed. Then he went in for a handshake and me a hug, oops – we swapped and then laughed settling on a hug. I took in his musky sent and closed my eyes burying my head into the crook of his neck – I had missed this. We released our grips and he asked:

'Why are you here anyway?'

'I was on a quest.'

'On your own?'

'Yeah, I was actually sent to find, well, you…'

'Why?' he asked.

'It's bad, really bad…'

'What is it Lily?' he questioned, the look in his eyes got darker.

'The titans are returning.'

**Yey! Titans! Please keep reading and reviewing a chapter should be up soon :) **

**Saltwater10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson otherwise I wouldn't be posting on fanfiction... ;) Hope you enjoy :D**

He looked at me with a blank expression. The light seemed to drain from his eyes as he realised that I was telling him the truth.

The second Titan War was only three years ago, at the time Nico must have only been around twelve years old. To be that age and watch your friends and family die around you, to be shoved to the frontline of a war you really didn't want any business in… I couldn't imagine.

I only found out I was a half-blood a few months after the Titan War, because of a promise Percy made with the Gods. No one at camp talked about it; however we always had a memorial service on Percy's Birthday (a bit of a downer for him but…). The only time anyone had ever told me about it was on my first day when Annabeth was showing me around the camp. She only spoke a few words: '_It was awful, imagine the only thing that was ever stable in your life, getting ripped away from you; shattered and destroyed right before your eyes. Olympus almost fell; it was only because of Percy Jackson that it didn't.' _I had no words after she said that, I kept on walking but I noticed a single tear falling from her eye.

That night I was claimed, I found out that I was the only known daughter of Poseidon, sister to the famous Percy Jackson – Saviour of Olympus. Of course, at first everyone just stared at me when I walked passed, but after a while I made friends – like Nico, and the Oracle: Rachel as well as Percy's friends as no one else really wanted to talk to me. I presumed they were worried I was going to be involved in the next big prophecy, but as of yet I haven't been (although I will not speak too soon.)

But as I stayed at camp for longer all of my other friends apart from Nico drifted away, that's when we became really close. We were both outsiders, as much as I loved camp, sometimes I just wanted to get away from my demigod life – Nico gave me that. When I was with him, I felt so much more like my old self before I had found out my true identity. But then we had the argument. I don't even remember what it was about. But it turned nasty really quickly.

He was summoning the 'undead' and I was shooting water everywhere, I even started a mini earthquake before Percy realised what was happening and managed to settle it down, while Travis was pulling me away from the 'ghost army'.

Nico disappeared that night, I went back to my home in Ohio – to my family, they later kicked me out and I went to live with Percy, but that is a different story.

Anyway, back on subject. The Titans seemed like bad news.

'I-I-I…this can't be happening' stuttered Nico as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head into the palms of his hands, he was crying. Nico di Angelo was crying. I thought for a moment, wait. THE Nico di Angelo was crying – son of none other than the god of the dead – Hades. He had been through so much in his life, I doubt whether he has ever let anyone see him cry before.

'_This must be bad' _I thought as I moved closer to him and sat down. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his back, and no, before you even start thinking that. I do not love Nico di Angelo… I might like him but defiantly not love.

'I don't know what to say…' I stated.

'I don't know what to think…' he replied. 'I was so young in the second Titan War, so much was at risk, if Percy had died I would have been the prophecy child and I really didn't want that.'

'I'm sorry Nico, I really am, but I don't know what I can do…'

'Just promise me one thing.'

'Anything.'

'Don't leave me again.'

'I wouldn't, no; I couldn't ever do that to you.'

'Thank you.'

**Please review! :)**

**love you all!**

**Saltwater10 xxx**

_**Shout out to LuvPercy782347213 for reviewing thank you :D x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I still dont own the Percy Jackson series :(**

* * *

We just sat there for a few minutes in a relatively uncomfortable silence before he wiped away the last of the tears from his eyes and stood up, offering me a hand. I smiled and jumped up next to him before saying:

'How are we going to get back to camp then?'

'I was thinking shadow travel…'

'AWESOME!' I replied with probably a bit too much enthusiasm as he looked a little scared. 'It's just I never got to do it before and it seemed pretty cool…'

A lopsided grin appeared on his face, and he held out his hand and bowed slightly,

'Milady, would you care to accompany me to Camp Half-Blood?' He said in a very posh accent.

'Of course kind sir' I said, playing along with his game. I grabbed hold of his arm and we started running for the shadows just behind the boat wreckage. As we reached it my body felt as though it had been sucked into a vacuum. Everything was dark, scary and moving really fast. I thought it was brilliant. I presumed the journey was coming to an end as I saw a bright light moving closer towards us, as we reached it I stumbled onto a patch of grass and walked straight into Thalia's pine tree. One word – ouch. Nico started laughing when he saw but only just before he collapsed to the ground because he was so tired. I started to giggle as he started snoring; it was really funny to watch him sleep. He looked rather peaceful, unlike the broken, teary eyed little boy I had seen only around half an hour ago.

I walked over to him and tried to wake him up. Unsuccessfully. But I had an idea; I concentrated on the water in a puddle a little to our left and sent it flying onto Nico's head. As I predicted he sat straight up cursed a little and shot me evils, and believe me evils coming from the prince of death himself are not something you want to see, they could rival Annabeths, and that is saying something.

'Get up death boy we need to talk to Chiron.'

'Mmhhpphh' he mumbled as he got up. We walked down the hill towards the big house, but everything had changed. Everywhere I looked I saw Demigods in armour and walking in ranks. It didn't seem like Camp Half-Blood anymore. We spotted Chiron over in the distance talking to Clarisse and started to jog over.

'Hey wassup Prissy mark 2 and walking skeleton?'

'Hey Clarisse – walking skeleton huh? I might use that one…' I replied giving her a high five.

'Hey? That is not very nice!' said Nico.

'Yeah well deal with it.' Retorted Clarisse.

'Now, now children we so not have time for petty fighting we have a war to win. Clarisse, go and set up the archers with Will.' Said Chiron.

'Sure thing.'

'Lily and Nico, you both have missed much. As you can see we are preparing for battle. The first wave of monsters and Titans are on their way.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading - please keep reading and reviewing xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there :) Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I didn't realise I actually had this much to do with my life recently! Thank you for reading, much love to all of you awesome people reading x**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Percy Jackson series. If I did I wouldn't be as broke as I am now ;) x**

After the abrupt and straight to the point conversion with Chiron about how the Titans were coming to kill us all, I thought I might relax for a while, fighting monsters takes a lot of effort you know. But no. Apparently not.

Just after Nico walked off to go to the amphitheatre, a voice shouted my name from somewhere in the distance.

"Lily!" called Annabeth who was standing on the porch of the Athena cabin next to Percy. She ran over and engulfed me in a massive hug. "Are you OK? Did you find Nico? What took you so long?" As Annabeth asked all of the questions Percy turned around (still on the porch) with a highly amusing dazed look on his face, obviously trying to work out where his girlfriend had ran off to.

"Oh my Gods! I didn't see you!" Said Percy, only just realising I had arrived. He sprinted over and joined our hug. "GROUP HUG!" he exclaimed as we (well… Percy) tried to jump around in circles.

"You would think that being the older sibling; he would be smarter than me wouldn't you?" I said to Annabeth when Percy had let go of us.

"Yeah, but then again he does have a head full of kelp."

"True… I guess I got the pretty and smart genes."

"Yeah… Wha- wait, that's not fair, you have to choose one or the other you cannot have both!" Percy interrupted.

"Dude, chillax it was a joke… But you need the good looking gene more so…"

"No I don't! I am way more handsome then I am smart, but yo- "He replied before Annabeth cut him off:

"SHUT IT!" she screamed. "But seriously Percy you are such a seaweed brain." She said before walking in the direction of the big house.

"Wait for me wise girl!" Shouted Percy while running after her. Great. I leave for a month and when I come back I have a love sick brother.

I jogged over to the amphitheatre, actually, I might as well tell the truth. But don't judge. I trudged to the amphitheatre. OK. No. I plodded all the way to the Poseidon cabin and fell on my bunk. Literally fell. That is how I could tell Percy hadn't cleaned for a while in here. As well as seeing the infinite amount of coke cans, chocolate and crisp wrappers, and basically any junk food packaging you can imagine. But no actual food… he had eaten it all! 'Why didn't he leave any for me' I thought. Wait, back on subject. I landed straight onto my bed. And as cliché as it sounds I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Yeah, that does sound cliché. Anyway… being a teenager you should like sleep. As a Demi-god I don't. You might be thinking 'why should a Demi-god be any different?' the answer, my friend, is the dreams. Normal people dream of unicorns, rainbows and cotton candy. (Ok, maybe not everyone but I bet someone does.) However I dream of how the world will end. Fun right?

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon, but it actually will this time ;) Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I am so sorry that this chapter hasn't been put up faster, it was because I have been in Spain visiting my grandparents and there was no internet connection. :( But, although it is not the best (or longest) chapter ever here it is and I hope you enjoy it :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Uncle Rick does ;)**

I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and I felt like I had been hit over the head with lead piping. There were grey clouds in the sky which looked like they were threatening to burst open at any minute. The whole atmosphere felt wrong, it never was like this at camp.

I tried to move.

I couldn't.

Wait. I was tied up.

I felt the thick ropes burn against my skin as I tried to break free of their grasp.

Keyword in that sentence – tried. I turned my head around and realised I was bound in a sitting position against Thalia's pine tree, the Golden Fleece was hanging above my head slightly to the left and Peleus was nowhere in sight. He was probably taken by whoever captured me. I looked to my right and saw the two guards slumped against each other, hopefully knocked out; I didn't want to think of the other possibility right now. They were only young, about twelve; I think their names were Michael and Johnny.

There was a crunch of leaves and twigs and my head whipped around in the opposite direction. Out of the shadows came what I could only tell as a man, but as he got closer his facial features became clearer and one distinctive scar on his face gave his identity away. Luke Castellan.

Everyone at camp knew about Luke, how he had bravely (in the end) sacrificed himself for the whole of western civilisation when Percy gave him Annabeths 'cursed' knife to stab himself with. I guess he had an ulterior motive when he stabbed himself, realising maybe that if Kronos got strong again that he would bring him back.

He drew closer step by step then crouched down right in front of me and laughed, so I spat in his face which resulted in me getting slapped but to be honest he deserved it.

"So, a daughter of Poseidon." He stated, "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

"Well if you don't tell me then we have other means of getting it out of you. You might realise that once you have been thrown to a pack of hungry hellhounds with no weapon that you should have answered my questions."

"Fine, my name is Lily Smith."

"Ahh, now we are getting somewhere. Do you know of any secret pathways into camp?"

"No, I don't and I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"How come I get the feeling that you are lying to me? _Are_ you lying to me Lily?" He leaned closer to me.

"Why would I lie to you? And with the army you have you can probably walk straight in and destroy the whole camp anyway." I told him.

"That is true. But I won't need to, once Percy notices you are gone his fatal floor will kick in and badabing badaboom, your army will march to the top of this hill and their deaths. But I want to know if there is anyway of you demigods escaping. Is there?"

"Not to my knowledge. And I would appreciate if you would stop interrogating me."

"Ok, I am done." He said and I let out a big breath I had been holding. "But so are you." He got up and unsheathed his sword, backbiter aimed and…

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I woke from my troubled sleep. Percy came bursting into the room with only his blue striped boxer shorts on holding Riptide firmly in his hand and shouted:

"What's going on? Who's here?"

"Percy, first it was just a dream and secondly please go and put some clothes on, Annabeth might like that sight but I sure as hades don't."

"Oh, sorry. " He cheeks burned red and then he ran out of my room back into his.

I had to go and tell Chiron what was going to happen. I got myself dresses into my ripped denim jeans and camp T-shirt along with my black converse and ran out of the door. I jogged along the path leading to the big house. It was quite early in the morning and most people would still be asleep, so I highly doubt that anybody heard my stifled scream as a large hand clasped around first my mouth and then my waist pulling me into the depths of the forest to plant a nice knuckle sandwich in my right temple. No prizes for guessing that I passed out after this.

**There it is, I hope that you like it and please review :) **

**love saltwater10 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my Gods I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long! I feel really bad, but school has been really stressful, because I am starting my two years of GCSE's (those are exams we have in the UK at the end of 'sophomore' year, for anyone who is American) and my teachers keep giving us loads of homework! :( As well as that my friends and I have fallen out with a girl who used to be a really close friend, and she is making a really big deal about it and making out that were are the bad guys! (We are not by the way :L) Any who, I really hope you like this chapter, it is not my best but please review and check out my other stories! xxx **

**Disclaimer: I never have, never will but really want to own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Lily's POV**

I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and my head felt like it was going to implode in on its self any second. Oh, wait... I was living my dream! No, not in that way like most people want to do, but the kind of living your nightmares that demigods have to deal with. I knew there was no point in struggling against the tight ropes that bound me to Thalia's tree. I turned and looked at Michael and Johnny who were sitting, out cold against each other, I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach as I realised that they were knocked out because Luke wanted to get to me. 'Luke… where was he?' I thought, 'any second now there will be a crunch of leaves and…' There it was, I turned my head in his direction and I knew what was coming next, he stepped l closer to me and I spat in his face, just like in my nightmare which resulted in me getting a slap.

"So, a daughter of Poseidon." He stated, "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

"Well if you don't tell me then we have other means of getting it out of you. You might realise that once you have been thrown to a pack of hungry hellhounds with no weapon that you should have answered my questions."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Fine, my name is Lily Smith but you probably already knew that."

"Ahh, maybe but now we are getting somewhere. Do you know of any secret pathways into camp?"

"No, I don't and I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." I decided I was going to play this like I did in the dream.

"How come I get the feeling that you are lying to me? _Are_ you lying to me Lily?" He leaned closer to me.

"Why would I lie to you? And with the army you have you can probably walk straight in and destroy the whole camp anyway." I told him, hoping that it wasn't his back-up plan.

"That is true. But I won't need to, once Percy notices you are gone his fatal floor will kick in and badabing badaboom, your army will march to the top of this hill and their deaths. But I want to know if there is anyway of you demigods escaping. Is there?"

"Not to my knowledge. And I would appreciate if you would stop interrogating me."

"Ok, I am done." He said and I but I knew what was going to happen now. I clenched my fists and screwed my eyes shut. "But so are you." He got up and unsheathed his sword, backbiter aimed and… there was a loud clang of metal, I looked up to see Johnny protecting me with a shield, covering both of us he unsheathed his small dagger and cut through the ropes letting me free.

"Michael's gone to get help, here's a dagger." He passed me the small dagger, that wouldn't be very useful against Luke but it was better than nothing. Johnny stood up breaching the protection coming from the shield. As he lifted the shield up I saw Backbiter jabbing forward towards Johnny so I pushed him out the way… into tree, which probably wasn't the best idea I have ever had considering that now I was the only one fighting a man in his twenties who was, although I don't like to say it much better than me.

"Are you scared now Lily, you a little girl fighting me, probably the greatest hero of all time?" jeered Luke.

"Firstly, you are no hero, let alone the greatest one of all time. Secondly no, I am not scared."

"But you should be, or you will be at least when- " He cut off mid-sentence to try to catch me off guard as he lunged towards me with Backbiter. But it never made contact with my skin; Johnny had saved me the second time today, but this time at a price. As the blade submerged it's self into his stomach he let out a little gasp before Luke pulled out his sword and Johnny tumbled to the ground. I stood there, unable to move, unable to come up with a coherent sentence that might make Luke retreat. So I collapsed beside Johnny holding his hand as he passed over to Hades.

"Thank you" I whispered as the salty tears ran down my face, he squeezed my hand to let me know that it was Ok and then he was gone. Just like that. Only twelve years old. I stood up, a boost of adrenaline rushed through my body as I charged towards Luke with the small dagger I had been given by Johnny only minutes before. But only to be put in a head lock with Backbiter positioned against my throat, and I knew why. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Chiron were standing in a line fully armed and ready to attack.

"Luke." Growled Percy, I could see a real fire of hatred burning in his eyes as he looked from Luke, to me, to Annabeth.

"Oh hey Percy, how are you? Annabeth my favourite girl!" Luke taunted. Annabeth squirmed "Chiron, nice to see you! And who is this?"

"We've met before. I'm Nico di Angelo." Said Nico in a harsh tone.

"Oh! Di Angelo, Hades boy? Well look at you, haven't you grown! Muscled up a bit, because the last time I saw you, you were a scrawny ten year old."

"Thanks, now we have been introduced, let her go." Replied Nico very sinisterly, can you guess which parent he got that from?

"Ah, Lily, you're fine here though aren't you?" I looked down at me, I gave a small gulp, but before I could say anything more, not Chiron, not Nico, not even Percy was the one who attacked, but Annabeth. She slashed Luke's arm so he would drop me, but before I could get away he made a dive to stab me in the chest but I ducked resulting in my forehead being sliced open with a massive cut. And after that I couldn't see, my head was spinning, I felt like I was going to throw up. I could hear muffled voices but couldn't actually hear what they were saying, I felt someone scoop me up into their arms and that is when I passed out.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**

**Much love and blue banana muffins to you all!**

**Saltwater10 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ ****PLEASE READ**

**Hey everyone! As I explained on my other story (the truth or dare one), I have been going through some bad stuff recently but that is over now so I can write more. This is just a short filler chapter before I properly carry on with the story. I was thinking that I might re-write this story but please tell me your views on this as I re-read it and am not overly**** pleased with it. But anyway, sorry it is so short, but please still review and any ideas of what could happen in this story are welcome. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I tried to sit up, I couldn't.

I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too much.

My head was throbbing and there was a sharp pain ripping across my forehead. I felt a hand touch mine and squeeze it lightly. It was cold; there was an even cooler metallic feel wrapped around one of the fingers, obviously a ring, which, without a doubt belonged to Nico. I am not saying that it was a bad thing that he was here, sitting by what could be my death bed (or just a bed, I haven't quite surveyed all of the damage yet), but I am not sure what could be salvaged from our old relationship.

It ended badly, very badly, and we were only friends for a few months before all hell broke loose, literally. Our personalities clashed, and sometimes it was because we were so similar, others because we were so different, we left a lot of things unsolved and they all came up again in 'the argument'.

I suppose everyone has arguments, but not to such extremes that you are sending mini tsunamis and armies of skeletons at each other. Needless to say it didn't last long, ten minutes in to the fight, almost the whole camp was surrounding us when we just collapsed from exhaustion. (May I just point out he collapsed first.)

So, since we re-met I have been trying to be nice as possible and so far, have avoided killing or severely injuring him. But it has only been a few days and I am already struggling which doesn't bode well.

Anyway, because of this I thought it was quite cute that he was sitting with me, whether it was because he was worried about me or how my Dad would react if anything happened to me while he was around.

My thoughts took over me as I tried to open my eyes again (unsuccessfully). 'Holy Poseidon what if I'm in a coma! This is exactly what happened in a hospital drama I watched once. You can hear and feel things outside of your body but you can't talk or show anyone that you are actually 'awake'. I let my thoughts drift away as I tried to tell Nico that I was 'awake' or whatever you would call the state I was in. I closed my hand around his and squeezed it hoping he would feel something. I heard him jump out of his chair and lean over me.

"Lily! Are you awake, can you hear me?" he said, but I couldn't respond could I? "Umm, squeeze my hand once for yes, two for no. Are you hurt?" Stupid question. But despite the searing pain coming from the, what I can only presume is a cut, on my forehead I was fine. I squeezed his hand twice.

"Thank the Gods! I will go and get an Apollo kid for you, I'll be right back." He said as he let go of my hand leaving me to my thoughts. A few seconds later he was back.

"Hello Lily, it's Will from the Apollo cabin, I am going to wake you up now ok?" I squeezed his hand once. I felt a zap of electricity go through my body and I snapped open my eyes and threw my body into a sitting up position, instantly regretting it from the head spin. Will grabbed my shoulders and lay me gently back down on to the bed. "You are going to have to stay here a while alright Lily?"

"Sure" I said whilst yawning. Will nodded to Nico and left the room. Nico looked sadly at me.

"Go back to sleep now, I will explain everything in the morning."

"Why can't you explain it now?" I asked.

"You are too tired to take it all in right now." He replied with a sad smile creeping onto his face once again.

"No one is hurt are they?"

"No, no one is hurt severely, but there were a few minor injuries." he said while lifting up his top, I was about to look away before a blush appeared on my face until I saw a white bandage wrapped around his torso.

"What in Hades happened Nico?" I half shouted at him.

"Luke happened, but that is all I will tell you until tomorrow."

"You're mean." I said bluntly before falling, once again into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Remember to review! 3 **

**Saltwater10 xxx**


End file.
